<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror, mirror let's heal each other so we can be clearer by Shady101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896932">Mirror, mirror let's heal each other so we can be clearer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady101/pseuds/Shady101'>Shady101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Twilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edward and Bella are just background, Emmet X Jessica?, Emmet and Rosalie are not mates, F/M, Human Naruto, Naruto arrives same time as Bella, OOC Naruto, OOC Rosalie, action and adventure, fast burn baby!, focus on Naruto and Rosalie, just with Naruto in the mix, not really - Freeform, or Emmet X Leah?, twilight revamp, twilight timeline along with all the events, two idiots in love and being extremely cute, unlike Bella and Edward's toxic attraction, writing this as I go to be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady101/pseuds/Shady101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki really didn't know why exactly he was moving to the coldest and rainiest intercontinental part of the states,a small town with little population and almost always no sunlight,forks.but he never dreamed that he would instantly fall in love with a blond haired,high heeled goddess!,find out vampires exist!,go through crazy near death "adventures"!,find himself a little sister figure in a girl named Bella!,and overall just cause complete and utter chaos in forks,while trying to get through high school.then again when has Naruto Uzumaki's life,in any universe,been less than a cluster fuck of bad luck or is it good?...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruto Uzumaki/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie Hale's cold gaze swept through the gathered highschool students in the parking lot waiting by their cars for the bell for first period to ring,any and all who caught her gaze cowered and hid their heads hoping the blond goddess's eyes would just pass them quickly.Rosalie let a little unseen smirk grace her supple pink lips,she always loved to make people squirm under her gaze.</p><p>"Oh dear sister of mine, would you stop making the humans feel uncomfortable"a sweet voice said besides her ear as she felt arms encircle her as Rosalie turned and glared at the cute and same time sexy,don't know how she pulls that off, pixie of a sister, Alice."oh don't look at me like that,I know you do it because you like the control, don't you "mistress Hale"", Rosalie's glare hardened as she shrugged her sisters arms of off her and turned to face her seemingly unaffected sister who still had that damn huge grin on her face. Alice's go-happy attitude always irritated Rosalie,but today it seemed to be worse.the little pixie had made it a point to thoroughly irritate her today for whatever reason.</p><p>"What is your problem Alice?"replied the blond with her glare still pointed at her sister and a scowl etched on her beautiful face."oh I'm just getting you prepared"said her sister,still witH THAT DAMN HUGE GRIN ON HER FACE. God!!!. Rosalie had to use all the strength she possessed to not smash Alice's face on the cold,hard ground and expose her and her family to the hundreds of students there.she replied through gritted teeth,"and pray do tell,"dear sister",what it is your preparing me for?","don't worry, you'll see in just a few minutes".her three "brothers" snicker and cough,futilely trying to mask their laughs of amusement.</p><p>Another thing Rosalie hated about her sister,she could see the future yet she never told them what she saw unless it involved danger,it was beyond annoying especially if it involved her. Alice turned and looked at Edward,who was still trying to hide his laughter,and her grin seemed to get even bigger than before,if that was even possible."I wouldn't be laughing as much if I were you Edward,you'll also be getting the suprise of your life in a few minutes.actually both your suprises will be revealed at the same time,I can't wait to see your reactions,well I mean I already saw your reactions but to see them in real life is going to be hilarious!"her sister rambled,as she is known to do, effectively shutting up Edward with that statement. Rosalie took a little pleasure in Edward's wide eyed, slightly shocked and slightly confused face.her other brother, Emmet, completely lost the battle of holding back his laughter as it rang out from his throat and echoed through the parking lot causing a lot of funny looks to be thrown their way, while Jasper just cracked a strained smile.</p><p>"What are you talking about Alice,what do you..."Rosalie tuned them out at that moment,tired of the crazy that always accompanied her family's interactions and instead just turned to her car,a Porsche cayenne GTS, and took out an issue of the magazine Total Gear and started skimming through it.halfway through reading she heard two cars pull up across the parking space from them,well she would say one car since she heard the engine of one of them and Rosalie can positively say that that is not a car,but a monstrosity that should be pounded and turned to junk.by their scent, Rosalie can tell the one driving the monstrosity is female,she had smelled of pinewood and sunshine, probably the chief's daughter that every student was raving about. Rosalie really didn't know what the hype was about for someone they had never seen before,for all they knew she could be ugly.just as she was about to smell the other one she was interrupted by Edward's small gasp and Alice quietly sqealing in glee.she raises her heard,as she didn't really bother paying attention to the two new arrivals visually before.first looking at her brother to find wide, shocked eyes staring straight ahead.following his gaze,she looked at the girl her brother was staring at,long brunette locks that fell over her back and ended near her rear,brown,doe eyes that portrayed the nervousness the girl was feeling,as if the heart threatening to beat out of her chest wasn't indication enough.the girl had pale skin and looked thin, though she was pretty, Rosalie had to admit.although her attitude seemed to mirror her brother's Edward,what with the whole "emo,angst,I'm a monster" type of thing,is that why her brother was staring at the girl as though she was his whole world, cause he found someone to share his angst stories with.</p><p>As she turned back to her brother to look more closely on why he was staring at the girl like that,she saw his eyes and her own widened.she knew that look,it was the same look that Jasper gave Alice,the same one her father Carlisle gave to her mother Esme,but if it was it meant that Edward had found his...</p><p>Rosalie couldn't finish her train of thought as the most amazing, intoxicating scent she had ever smelled wafted into her nostrils and entered her body causing an electric like feeling to paralyse her,she felt light headed and as though she had just smoked cannabis,she felt as though her heart had just skipped a beat but that was impossible,for her heart was dead.almost robotically she turned slowly to identify where the scent came from and just beside the girl's truck, more like monstrosity,that Edward had been transfixed on she gazed at pure and otherworldly beauty.he was blond like her,but Rosalie had never seen such a shade of blond before in her entire life.his hair shined even brighter than the sun if that was possible, slightly spiky and short and covering half his forehead.it was the most beautiful hair she had ever seen.she gazed lower to his entire face and Rosalie's ENTIRE perception of the world shifted,her entire body vibrated with barely concealed pleasure,she is 100% sure now that her seemingly dead heart isn't so dead after all,cause right now she could literally hear it pounding in her chest,her mind was entirely blank as she took all of him in.toned body that showed he frequently went to the gym,he was wearing an orange hoody with the words "ramen is dope" on the front,black fitting jeans torn at the knees and double folded at the ankles with orange socks on and wearing black and orange Nike air Jordan sneakers standing beside an orange and black mazarati spider convertible.holding his backpack on his left shoulder while looking down at the device in his hands,he finally put it away and looked up and Rosalie swears that she just died, again,but this time went to heaven because the is no other way to describe what she's feeling right now.the seemingly 17 year old skims his eyes over the parking lot and then they finally meet her still wide ones. Rosalie is positive she just died,again X2,this time she drowned in his deep blue ocean.they kept staring at each other until Rosalie heard the bell ring and their moment was broken,the boy started moving to head inside the school and when he passed by her while she was STILL staring at him as though lost in a trance,he flashed her a giant grin and winked, walking past her and Rosalie promptly died a third time in the last 5 minutes that to her felt like an eternity."see,I told you you'd be surprised.now come on we don't wanna be late for class" Rosalie heard her sister say but didn't really comprehend what exactly was being said for her mind had shut down and only a single word that Rosalie could comprehend remained. "MATE"!!!.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto Uzumaki really couldn't tell you why the hell he had decided to move to forks,other than that he just did.he literally closed his eyes and pointed on the map and his finger landed on the small town of forks,he had called his godfather to enroll him in the school there and get him a place to live.packed his bags,then boom,here he was in forks driving his orange and black car, wearing his favourite orange hoody and a pair of black and orange Nike sneakers,log bless the ORANGE!,and on his way to forks high,yay!.not,Naruto hated school,even though he was always the highest in his classes, he'd rather be at home with a bowl of hot, succulent,life giving,richest nutrition and food of the gods! RAMEN!but you can't always have what you want.</p><p>To be completely honest though,he doesn't know what,but he felt drawn to forks.it was as though he was meant to be here,like he was gonna find something so great, greater than ramen, that would change his entire life.so yeah,he decided to move here.who knows, maybe he too would meet a special someone,just like his dad met his mom when he decided to randomly move to Japan."mom,dad I really miss you guys..."he quietly muttered under his breath,with a light frown on his face and his sky blue eyes looking a bit dull. quickly putting on the radio to distract himself from going to dark places in his mind,the news was on and the reporter was speaking about the latest animal attack in forks,he didn't really pay much attention to that seeing as he just pulled up at his new school behind an old rustbucket of a truck. Naruto really felt sorry for whoever drove that thing.</p><p>Seeing the many students loiting around the parking lot beside their cars,he deduced the bell for first period hadn't rung yet.pulling up in the empty parking space besides the old truck he drove behind,he shut off his engine and pulled his backpack from the backseat.steeling himself,he prepared to face the day and the school students,but dear log he hoped that the wasn't any fangirls in this school.getting out of his mazarati and closing the door,his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket before he could even look at the gathered mass of students in the parking lot.checking his phones notification,he realised it was his godfather texting him."knock em dead kiddo,and get a few ladies too while you're at it hehehe..."Naruto sighed at his godfathers perversions,than again Jaraiya will never change.finally looking up his eyes skimmed over the lot at the students, noticing a large number of them were staring at him.the boys mostly at his car and the girls,well the girls were staring at him. Naruto shuddered, fangirls.</p><p>Trailing his eyes forward to avoid catching the fangirls attention by looking at them,time seemed to stop as Naruto stared at golden, unnaturally so, beautiful shining orbs staring back at him with the same intensity his had at gazing at her. Naruto didn't know what the hell was happening,his heart was beating like crazy,his palms were sweating like hell,his throat was suddenly dry all of a sudden and his mind just came to a complete halt on all thought process.he didn't know how,but somehow he managed to move his legs forward,thruging mindlessly towards the school building.getting closer to pass by the blond haired, golden eyed,high heeled bombshell, Naruto rained in all his self control and by some luck not only managed to pass the goddess who was still staring at HIM!,but he actually winked at her!. victory for Uzumaki bitches!.and as Naruto entered the school, he only had one thought in his mind,like a certain blond haired beauty (not that he knew)."MATE!".wait,what where did that come from?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie Hale was fidgeting.she.was.fucking.fidgeting!.she couldn't keep still in her seat, every second passing felt as though the air around her turned to a pleasantly suffocating poison.poison that tugged at her heart, poison that clogged her mind and left her feeling as though she had entered a state of the most pleasant delirium.her sister,god bless her soul and may she burn in hell; equally,had in her infinite wisdom switched Rosalie's classes so that she had every class with, with her mate.god,that word still clawed at her soul in such a delicious way that it left her toes curling and mind reeling from the abandon of pleasure that coursed through her entire being.her dear sister had done more than just arrange for her and her mate to have the same classes, somehow she had arranged that they would sit next to each other. IN EVERY CLASS!.so that's how she found herself in this situation, fidgeting and unable to sit still because her mate was sitting next to her!and he was staring at her,with a giant grin on his handsome face and deep,ocean blue eyes gazing straight through her, seeing her for who she was, seeing her very soul bared to him.and yet despite this, Rosalie felt no fear.she wanted him to see.coming too,she realised he was still staring at her,and she remembered he had told her his name and asked for hers in return.and she had just stared at him like a freak. God,bury me now please!.</p>
<p>"Uh uhm... Rosalie... Rosalie Hale!"finally regaining some semblance of her mind,only to embarrass herself further as she realised she had shouted that and every student in the room and the teacher ware staring at her as though she had five heads.she turned a glare towards everyone,all of them shuffling back to whatever they were doing in quick haste so as to not earn her ire,the teacher included.she let a tiny smirk cross her face,even though finding her mate has opened her heart and let her FEEL again,even though they haven't even interacted yet,she was still Rosalie Hale dammit!,and they best remember that. Turning around,only for golden orbs to meet deep blue.shit!she had spaced out and ignored her mate again,fuck! "Oh my god,I'm so sorry.i don't know whats wrong with me,I just keep spacing out and my mind is just all clogged up and...and..." Rosalie stilled as her mates small laugh at her trying to explain herself entered her ears,it sounded like the beat of drum,the base of his voice spreading warmth through her chest and comforting,it's sweetness lulling her mind and easing all stress she felt for spacing out so much and unintentionally ignoring him.she felt a smile spread on her face and she did nothing to stop it, eventually evolving to a small laugh, as they both laughed quietly so as to not disturb the class and draw attention to them.</p>
<p>Though no one was really paying attention to the lesson anyway,as all the students were busy chatting with one another."you have a beautiful laugh,you know that?"he said to her when they had both calmed down from the small laughing fit.if she could've, Rosalie knew she would be blushing bright red right now,but alas the woes of becoming an undead entity were still tied to her."why thank you,I think you have a beautiful laugh too"responding in kind with a smile on her face,she watched as his face contorted into a playful grimace."really,cause I was kinda hoping it sounded manly" "well don't worry then,it sounded beautifully manly"she replied."eh,I guess I'll take what I can" he said,right before they lost themselves in each other's eyes.looking at his face more closely,she almost cursed herself for not noticing those adorably cute whiskers!"oh my god,you have whiskers!.are they real?" "Uhrgg,I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice" "what,why?"she asked,as she got closer to him and raised her hand to touch them.he jerked away as though she was going to brand him with a scorching iron ore.she widened her eyes in suprise at the sudden movement,now even more intrigued and curious to touch them.utilising a secret weapon no one knew she had,but she had a feeling he wouldn't deny her if she took it out.pouting her lips and flaring her cheeks a bit, widening her eyes and glossing them with tears that would never fall,she brought out the most dangerous weapon in the world.the PUPPY EYES TECHNIQUE!.she watched in silent glee as her mate's mouth dropped in shock and he went still,not wasting the opportunity,she surged her hands forward and they landed on their target.rubbing the whiskers and feeling them in her hands.a noise suddenly tore through them room,even though it wasn't loud,and every single person in the classroom fell quiet as they all turned to stare at her mate in shock,even her eyes widened and mouth parted in an O. her.mate.was.fucking.purring!.oh my god!.when the teacher,who too was mesmerised by what he was witnessing,gained back a semblance of mind he rounded the class's attention again.now back again to being the only one to have her mates attention,and him being the one to have hers,she lifted a palm to her mouth to stifle the giggles that erupted in her throat.looking over her mate,to see him pouting,she relented."okay,okay fine,I'll stop laughing"she said even though her shoulders still shook and she bit her bottom lip to keep from doing so."you see now why I didn't want you to touch them?,but if you think this is over,you have another thing coming" Rosalie blinked "what?"her mate turned to her,a smirk that sent shivers down her spine,in excitement or fear,she did not know."they don't call me the prankster king from hell for nothing"her mate said,and she realised now what he meant,he was going to get her back."well,will just have to see about that now won't we?" "Yes,yes we will" a grin plastered itself on his face,and Rosalie felt one threatening to overcome her's,she didn't stop it,for as she looked at her mate and he her,she knew she would be doing a lot of things that she'd never thought she would.smiling and grinning weren't even the least of them,that she was sure of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was baffled,he wondered for a moment if he had gone insane or something of the sort.he reckoned,things like these,only happened in movies.eyes meeting,then boom,in fucking love and planning to live happily ever after or some shit like that.and yet despite that, Naruto Uzumaki could definitely say he had fallen in love at first sight.he found he quite liked it.and judging by the smile that had plastered itself to Rosalie's face ever since they had introduced each to the other,he definitely knew she had too.and he quite liked that too,he liked it a lot.</p><p>Naruto didn't know what drew him to her so.it could be her long,silky smooth threads of gold that fell over her head to her waist.or her golden, sparkling orbs that seemed unnatural,that stole his breath and sent his soul to nirvana everytime their eyes met.or her angelically beautiful face that he swears he had seen on some top model magazine before,(she vehemently denied ever modelling, although Naruto still didn't believe her,due to the smile she spotted when she said so).or her her  beautifully sinful and at the same time angelic frame of her body that resembled a Victoria's secret model,he could definitely say she had a better body though.maybe the way she smiled and the little crinkles that appeared on her brows,or her symphonic laughter that rang like the sweetest bells he had ever heard,or the way she talked,the way she walked,the way to motioned with her hands to try and show what she was talking about. Naruto didn't know,but he didn't care either way,it could have been all of those things or non of them at all.</p><p>It was crazy,but he knew that he was in love with Rosalie Hale.in just the few hours they had gotten to know each other while faking paying attention to the lessons in classes,only paying attention to the other and ending up sharing stories and snippets of their lives.</p><p>"Hey,what are you thinking about"her voice brought him out of his thoughts,and he took a moment to let the smoke from his cigarette filter through his lungs so as to not choke due to his breath being stolen,as she peered at him from their perch in the back of the school and far from prying eyes.it was only lunch now and it seemed that both of them had no intentions of parting from the other's company.she had quickly steered him away from the cafeteria, mumbling something about annoying siblings and not being in the mood for their antics.and he had mentioned he wanted to go for a quick smoke, being relived when she showed no apparent dislike for cigarettes,and she had dragged him to the back of the school in a spot that was well hidden from others,where they just talked.</p><p>"Just wondering if you're hungry,you don't have to stay here with me you know,you could go grab some food"he saw her smile at his consideration for her, playfully bumping his shoulder with her's, feeling a little chill from her skin."thank you,but don't worry about me,I'm good" "oh really,not dieting to get in shape for the beatdown of pranks I'm gonna rain on you huh?"he felt his heart warm at the giggle that escaped her luscious lips.</p><p>"Haha,no,no.trust me,I don't even need my eyes open to take you on" "oh will have to see about that,won't we,Mrs daredevil" "hmph, please.that guy doesn't hold a candle to me,I could do what he did, without even seeing from sound"he laughed out loud when he saw her puff her chest out in mock pride,soon followed by her own sweet bells that chimed and did things that he was sure was illegal to his poor heart.</p><p>Calming themselves from their boisterous laughing, little chuckles still escaping them each,they somehow found each other's eyes and like all previous times got lost in the other's gaze.not realising themselves get closer,inch by inch their face grew to only be a centimetre apart.feeling the other's hot,warm breath on their faces,Naruto shivered at the chill that wafted off her lips, finding it strangely attractive.just as their eyes half lidded and the distance between their lips almost closing,the loud blaring of the school's bell rang in their ears and they quickly separated.cussing at the timing of the bell,Naruto quickly straightened himself and collected his composure, although the flush on his cheeks refused to go anywhere."so..." "so...I guess w-we should g-go to class"feeling a bit of disappointment in himself for the awkwardness that now clung to them,Naruto decided he didn't like it,and he liked Rosalie too much for that.stubing his cigarette on the ground,and after collecting their things and making their way to the front to get to class,he stopped walking causing Rosalie to stop as well and look at him in concern."hey,whats wrong"he almost chickened out,but seeing her eyes,he steeled his resolve and just came out blunt with it."hey,do you uhm,w-wanna hang out, maybe after school.i mean I'm still new to this town and maybe you could show me around.i mean I t-totally understand if you have other things to do and...and..."feeling a delicate finger on his lips, effectively shutting up his rambling,he watched in awe as Rosalie let out a small giggle, then smiled the most radiant smile he had ever seen."I would love to hang out with you.and show you around of course,if you'll let me my good Sir"finishing up with a small bow and rising with a devilishly beautiful smile,he indulged her."why the pleasure would be mine,my lady" both busting out laughing,they regained themselves and got lost in each other's eyes.</p><p>"we should probably go to class now"he said"yeah,we should"feeling bold,he held out his hand towards her, feeling a sense of warmth fill his entire being and turn his insides into mush,when she took it into hers without hesitation.giving each other one last look,they headed for class,hand in hand and stupid smiles on their faces. Naruto found he quite liked it,he liked it a lot!.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke wafted into the air, being expelled with expertise from the mouth of one teenager with blond, slightly spiky hair,blue eyes and whiskers on each of his cheeks. lying beside him looked to be a female with blond hair as well,but golden shimmering eyes that seemed impossible for anyone to have.both "teens" were laying side by side, shoulders touching,in what looked like a plain patch of grass surrounded by quite a lot of Forestry.</p><p>"Do you think aliens are real?", laughter rang out in the forest, coming from Rosalie Hale. with a bright smile on her face,the blond beauty turned to her equally blond companion,and faced one wrily grinning Naruto Uzumaki, already facing her.</p><p>"Well that's quite random,but if they do exist,I'd hope they've made cars that are super advanced and far innovative than those of our planet"</p><p>"Ah,of course, instead of worrying of an apocalypse or invasion,we gotta worry about the cars"Naruto said with a bright lit smile and little chuckles escaping his mouth along puffs of smoke."yes,cars come first.as a great man once said,"we don't pray for love,we just pray for cars""Rosalie spoke, returning his bright smile back at him,both feeling a great sense of warmth spread through their bodies (as cold as Rosalie is,when Naruto asked her,she said she couldn't tell him yet because she didn't want to lie to him,but she said she'd tell him someday.he understood without hesitation)</p><p>It's been a few weeks since Naruto had arrived in forks and met Rosalie,and since they "hanged out".ever since then they've gotten into a sort of routine with each other. Rosalie would pick him up for school (she said even though he has a nice car,she prefers being in the drivers seat,he agreed without problem.whipped),arrive at school together,he could still remember the looks on everyone's faces,man that had been funny as hell.they held hands,not all the time,but quite a lot.so much so that despite Rosalie's hands being cold,his felt colder without her's in his.</p><p>Another highlight was that despite avoiding her siblings for two weeks straight,the cute little pixie that's Rosalie's sister had finally cornerd them and demanded they at least seat with them at lunch,not always but every once in a while.</p><p>Emmet, he really liked,the guy was fun and full of energy. Rosalie called him a man-child.not to mention that people in school actually thought they were dating, Rosalie said she'd rather drive a Toyota for the rest of her life than date a man-child. Naruto had pouted at that,untill Rosalie said he was more of a child-man,which according to her, she could deal with for the rest of her life. Naruto had blushed and Rosalie had looked bashful after she realised what the implications of what she had just said meant. Alice and Emmet had been teasing them ever since.</p><p>Jasper was a cool dude,looked like he had a lot of issues,but he was calm and quiet,and not to mention that there was this strange feeling of calm that always washed over him when he was near jasper.that was cool.</p><p>Then there was the "pretty boy" of the Cullen/Hale clan. Edward Cullen,he gave Naruto the "emo kid" vibes.totally didn't want to know why,there kid was just plain weird.not to mention he always stared at Bella with a look of longing and at the same time contempt?, really confusing.</p><p>Speaking about Bella, being Isabella Marie Swan.he met her when her father had sent her to check on him,since Naruto lived alone,the chief had looked mortified when Naruto had told him that.ever since then he would regularly check on him and sometimes invite him for dinner,or when his not around he'd send Bella, which is how they met.</p><p>He liked Bella,she was shy and awkward and seemed to always trip on air,but she had a great mind and personality.though Naruto sensed some 'self-destruction" vibes from her,he tried to always engage her in socialising,even though she claimed to like being alone,she seemed appreciative of his efforts.and she had a fascination with Edward, which Naruto encouraged her to speak to him since they were in the same biology class.</p><p>Rosalie had never smiled more in her life,even if her annoying siblings hadn't stopped teasing her,not to mention Esme as well had taken to occasionally letting out that small embarrassing comment that if she were human,she would have died of all the blood that rushed to her face everytime.</p><p>Her and her mate,Jesus would she ever have enough of saying that,had taken to just "rolling with it" and not rush to put a label to what they were,which she really liked. Naruto was a very fascinating person,and unpredictable,which her sister had moaned and bitched about how it was unfair she couldn't see definately his future, since there were multiple ones.much more so than any other person she had ever seen, although she did reassure Rosalie that despite his countless futures,she was always the one by his side.she totally did not grin like an idiot for days after that.nope,she didn't.</p><p>They both enjoyed the time they spent with each other,it was magnetic really,there just wasn't any other way to describe it.although neither were complaining,they had spent a lot of their time nowadays just being together and doing shit and having fun.it was fucking amazing.</p><p>"What you thinking 'bout?" Naruto asked, after a while of them just staring into each other's eyes,hands intertwined,since Naruto had finished his cigarette.it was weird,but Rosalie told him not to chew gum after he smoked when he was with her,she strangely found she liked the smell of cigars wafting off his breath,even though other people might have been put off.</p><p>Finally answering after taking a bit of time to actually conjure up the nerves to do this."can I kiss you?"she spoke softly,her voice like the sweetest chimes in his ears.</p><p>Not giving a verbal response,since he felt that no words could accurately say how much he had waited for this moment.instead,he just moved his head closer to hers,as they both leaned in to one another, until finally both their lips touched.</p><p>No words could describe what transpired inside each of the both of them,so no words will be said.and as they continued to hold each other close,lips melded together,mind,body and soul one.they were content staying like that for eternity,just them,no one else.</p><p>They liked that thought,they liked that thought a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White,sterile smell,death and more white. Naruto Uzumaki really hated hospitals,not only because of the feeling of death that just clung to the place,but because hospitals invoked memories that he just would prefer stay buried.Sitting on the bench in the waiting hall,he recalled exactly why he was in the hospital.</p><p>It had been just like any other day, except it really wasn't.he and Rosalie were officially "a thing",which was the best thing to happen to him.he really couldn't find a reason to stop the grin that plastered itself on his face for the better part of 24hours straight.it was great.anyway, Rosalie had come to pick him up like every other day,only this time with an added 20 minute make out session in her car,with an additional dramatic declaration of their love for each other for another 10 minutes,that was fun.</p><p>They drove to school, proceeded to enjoy the looks of utter shock everyone's faces took when they decided to engage in a 5 minute kissing session.alice had skipped over to them in all her grace and hugged the living daylights out of them,and thus had already taken to calling Naruto "brother-in-law".</p><p>The rest of the school's time had gone off pretty great,he had talked Bella into joining him with Rosalie and sitting at the Cullen table.the Cullen's and Hale's had taken to the awkward girl and Edward,after taking off with Rosalie following after him to talk,had come back and he and Bella actually had a really good conversation. Naruto didn't know why,but he could definitely see that Bella and Edward would end up together,just like him and Rosalie.</p><p>Finally being the end of school,he and Rosalie were holding hands and getting in her car equipped with ice tyres,with the ground being slick and icy due to the heavy rain the previous day.saying bye to Bella when they passed by her near her truck,next thing they know was hearing the swerving sounds of a car out of control, turning around, Naruto bore witness to the horrifying scene of Tyler's car swerving out of control and headed straight for Bella.</p><p>Those few minutes felt like a lifetime as Naruto tried to run to Bella to push her out of there way, but he knew he was too far and wouldn't make it in time.it felt like rewatching a horror movie in his head, exactly like it happened to his parents.</p><p>He doesn't know how, considering Edward was standing across the parking lot where Bella was,but somehow he managed to make it in time to stop the van with his bare hand. Naruto had been shocked,but he quickly got over it to go check on Bella and make sure she was alright,he had built a bond with the girl that he felt as though she was his younger sister and he had to protect her.</p><p>Bella had been fine, thankfully,just a minor concussion and a bit of shock from almost being hit by a van. The chief had came rushing in when Naruto called him, Rosalie had been by his side since and helped calm him down,but she had quickly went to go check on her brother Edward.</p><p>"Hey,you sure you ok?" Naruto asked Bella once she had been cleared up by doctor Cullen,of which Naruto should have been panicking since it was his girlfriend's father,but he was much too worried about Bella to register that.</p><p>"Yeah,I'm cool.hey thanks for calling my dad"Bella responded a bit bashful at all the attention and people worrying about her, probably."sure no problem.as long as your okay,that sure was too close for comfort"</p><p>"Yeah,if Edward hadn't stopped that van I probably wouldn't be here" Bella said as they made their way towards the exit of the hospital."mhhm,wonder how he did that though.and stopping the van with one hand?" "You saw that too!" Bella said with a bit of joy "I thought maybe my mind was playing tricks on me or I had just made it up from the concussion" she continued as they made their way to rounding the corner and just as he was about to reply,he and Bella heard hush whispering on the other side of which it sounded like his girlfriend and Edward.</p><p>".... worry about it okay,I understand and probably would have done the same if it were my mate" they heard Rosalie's voice say."Rosalie's right son,don't blame yourself.lets just be thankful Bella is okay and not a lot of people saw what you did"they both heard Carlisle Cullen say, deducing that both were probably talking to Edward.</p><p>Deciding they had enough of eavesdropping,he and Bella rounded the corner and came face to face with Carlisle, Edward and his blonde beauty,who instantly smiled when she spotted him and him returning that smile. Dr Cullen patted his kids back and made his way over, giving both Naruto and Bella nods of acknowledgement as he passed.</p><p>Edward immediately came over to Bella,and he too giving Naruto a nod,asked to talk to Bella alone."thank you again Naruto,for being there.i really appreciate it" Bella said with a bit of awkwardness."don't worry 'bout it,call me if you need anything" giving a nod,Bella and Edward both left, leaving Naruto and Rosalie alone in the hall of the hospital across from each other.</p><p>"Hey boy" Rosalie said with a smile on her gorgeous face and golden eyes twinkling with mirth."hey girl" responding just as softly, with the same smile and thinking of what god he appeased to have this beautiful girl be his.</p><p>Rosalie gracefully came up to him and embraced him tightly,he returning the hug just as tightly."this evening has been pretty stressful, wanna go grab something to eat?" Rosalie asked,still tightly embracing him."actually I was kinda thinking of me cooking for you at my house,if you don't mind.it could be our first date" Naruto said."what,I thought our first date was when you asked me to hang out" Rosalie said with a mischievous voice laced with a tiny giggle escaping her beautiful mouth."nah,that was just..."hanging out",this,this will officially be our first date.so what do you say?" Finally separating from the tight embrace,they looked deep into each other's eyes and Rosalie responded by latching her lips to his and engaging in a tight lip lock with him.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes then?" "Yes,of course I'll eat dinner with you at your house for our first official date" grinning like an idiot,he released her from their embrace and held his hand out."well,then I certainly hope you know how to cook cause..." Making a horrified face, Rosalie turned to look at him mortified until of course she saw the giant grin on his face and quickly swatted his arm playfully."you,what will I ever do with you" saying that with laughter bubbling from her chest,Naruto took her hand as they proceeded to walk out the hospital.</p><p>"Continue being your loveable self and keep making me fall so hard,at times I seem to forget my own name" giving him a sweet smile,she responded"well that,I can certainly do,my sweet love" feeling his heart swell and his soul sing holy grace,he and Rosalie got in her car and left the hospital, continuing with their chatter and just being in love.just like people say,it truly did feel like heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So,tell me exactly again why your family wants to play baseball during a thunderstorm?" Naruto drawled as he looked at his girlfriend in the drivers seat, spotting an amused smile on her beautiful face.</p><p>"When we play,we make a lot of noise,thunder drowns it out,that and my family is just plain weird.even by vampire standards" replied Rosalie, glancing at him and tightening her hand intertwined with his,"don't worry,we won't run you dry...much"." Right,I think I'm more worried about you "draining" me dry than anything" he replied with amusement written all over his face.</p><p>Fixing him a blank look, Rosalie spoke "I'm gonna regret telling you me and my family are vampires aren't I"saying so with no seriousness in her voice, "what,my vampire jokes are awesome!","of course they are love,you should probably try your hand at stand-up comedy,I'm sure you'll "wow" the crowd" Rosalie said with a smile on her face and sarcasm dripping of every word in that sentence. Putting his free hand on his heart and pouting,Naruto said "oh baby,how you wound me" Rosalie leaned over and pecked him on his pouted lips "so melodramatic,maybe you should also consider acting" both sharing a laugh at that.</p><p>It had only been two weeks since the accident with Bella,which had brought him and the socially awkward girl a little bit closer,her being touched at his concern of her safety and him saying of course he'd be concerned for his little sister.</p><p>That had brought tears to the girls eyes and a tight hug,with her whispering a little "thank you,big brother". Since than he and Bella had hanged out a lot when he wasn't with Rosalie. Charlie had been grateful for that.</p><p>Anyway,it wasn't long after that,his girlfriend had been laying down with him in their little place with the clearing and grass.she had turned to look at him as they were laying down, gazing into each other's eyes,as was now their past time.</p><p>She had just suddenly blurted out that her and her family were vampires,he had believed her straight away, Bella's investigation that he may or may not have helped with totally had nothing to do with it.he saw it in her eyes,when she had said it,he had felt it.</p><p>The rest was history, Bella had told him she confronted Edward and he had told her he was a vampire,he had confirmed that Rosalie had told him as well,Futher cementing their bond over their shared love for their vampire partners,among other things.</p><p>Now he and his amazing, beautiful,sexy vampire of a girlfriend were going to play baseball with her family and Bella,who had ridden with Edward in his polo."hey,what are thinking about?" Being pulled from his thoughts by Rosalie's soft and gentle voice,he answered just as softly as they held their gazes to each other "nothing much,just how I have the most amazing girlfriend in the universe" "flattery will get you nowhere Mr Uzumaki" Rosalie said with a large grin on her face"really,I was kinda hoping it would get me a little kiss from the goddess next to me","well,since I'm a sucker for fairytale,I guess I could indulge a bit in how the goddess fell in love with the mortal" Rosalie let out before he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing together with such passion they almost felt overwhelmed,almost.</p><p>Breaking off with large grins on their faces,they sat back down,hands clasped each other's once more and continued on with simple chatter,while in the back of his mind he wondered about the baseball game they were about to have,it should prove to be interesting if his gut was saying anything about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>